The Bear and The Snake
by chinboyandoswin
Summary: Cato and Gale end up drinking together


He didn't know who's idea it was to drink with a male he barely knew, he didn't know why he was drinking with the stranger, he didn't even know who Gale Hawthorne was. The name was didn't even sound familiar, Cato didn't even know a Gale. But, that was alright because sometimes strangers make the best company. They don't know the weak spots that trigger people, or the secrets that are hidden behind the high walls. Strangers are those who you can trust and Cato was aware of this. Alongside the fact that strangers also eventually become friends, but he wouldn't let it get to that stage.

The alcohol tasted bitter on his tongue, he was sure that it was either whiskey or scotch. It was either or, that was all he knew. Cato zoned for a second, but a hand to his thigh brought him back to the present. His eyebrows furrowed, the hand was soft and warm, the warmth traveling through his jeans. It was comforting. Just when Cato was about to take another sip of the liquor, two words were whispered into his ear. "Kiss me," Cato paused and furrowed his eyebrow at Gale who was closer than before. There was a teasing smile on his lips, but Cato was pretty sure that he was straight, hell, he had sex with Clove and he enjoyed it.

"No." He was frightened, but his eyes narrowed at Gale. What game was he playing at? Then, he felt a mouth torturing his neck, little sucking motions and Cato's head tilted back slightly to the side. No, he wouldn't allow this. He was stronger than this. "Stop, Hawthorne." Hawthorne only grinned and shook his head, his lips touching the lobe of Cato's ear.

"Are you chicken?" No. That was it, all it took for Cato to crush his lips to Gale's, for him to push him closer. Hands pulling at hair, hands under skin, then he felt Gale rubbing at his pants and he was growing. A low groan tumbled from his voicebox as he pushed Gale to the ground, his body tingling with the need to remove both of them from clothing. And to think that he was straight. He could still taste Gale's lip and he licked his own to savor the taste. His hands ran up Gale's torso, pushing his shirt up more and more, his hand trailing against Gale in a teasing motion. He smirked when Gale squirmed, but then his lips went to Gale and Gale removed his shirt. Both were panting from the kiss, tired of their tongues battling with each other, and them pressing their bodies against each other.

Cato then sat upon Gale and grinded against him, friction to friction. Only two layers of clothing separating them. Gales lips trailed back down Cato's neck and Cato welcomed the sensation. It felt good, like really good. Cato's fingers dipped down to Gale's pants and slowly began to unbuckle the leathery belt and then slid down the pants. His eyes eyed the bulge in his underwear before gently caressing it. Gale groaned in response. Pulling the last garment down, Gale kicked the last garment away. Now, Gale was fully naked and his erect cock standing, awaiting for Cato's mouth.

At first, his tongue slid up it and then down, teasing Gale for a full minute. Then, he stuck the head into his mouth, but Gale had other plans. Instead, he pushed Cato's clothing off permanently and laid him down in the sixty-nine position. At first the sensation was slow and Cato's body was tensing. And Gale, stopped. "Are you going to suck or not?" And Cato nodded, bobbing his head in sync with Gale. Both thrusting deeper into eachother's mouths until, they could no longer breathe. Coughing against Gale's erection, Cato turned and grinned at Gale. Now, it was his turn.

"Look, I don't know what this is like.. But, turn around." Gale complied, his tongue running over his bottom lip in anticipation of Cato about to enter him and Cato did. The feeling was perfect, at first it was tight, extremely type. But, he went slowly at first, and then sped up gradually. Gale's ass met his torso as Cato thrusted. Grunts and moans heard between the two before both went lip. Both Cato and Gale ejaculated, before falling on top of each other, lips meeting lips.


End file.
